A Dream come true?
by ScatterShatter
Summary: Sakura has strong feelings for Li, could it be he feels the same way?
1. Default Chapter

Card Captor Sakura story 1  
"A dream come true?"  
Chapter 1  
Written By- Mystical Knight  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com  
  
A/N- I do not own Card Captor Sakura.  
  
Chapter 1-  
  
Li is so mean! My father was hosting a dinner party, and he just happened to invite Wei, Li's butler. I did not know it at the time though, and he told me that Madison and I would not be the only kids there afterall. Then Wei comes in with, you guessed it, Li Syaoran! I swear, I wanted to scream, but somehow I kept it together. Li gave me the official Syaoran Stare of Scariness, and I was rather paralyzed for a moment. Then, when everyone, but my dad my dad and Wei left- (They were completely involved in the evolution of mold growth) Li and I were on the balcony. Then he said, "Avalon...I just... wanted... to say...YOU'RE A BIG, FAT, MEAN, JERK!"  
Then I replied, "Look who's talking? You're the one who keeps on saying I'm a pathetic, worthless, piece of junk!"  
Then we broke out into a fight, it was not pretty, I ripped my new dress and Li's Tuxedo Jacket was in shreds.  
Wei and my father had to try to stop us, but we kept at it. I could not believe he did that, and when he left, I cried.  
  
Oh, Li was so HOT in that tuxedo! Ooh....! Yes, let the fire burn!  
Nevertheless, I was in tears! Li had hurt me both physically and mentally. More so emotionally than physically, and I had ripped my brand new dress!  
My dad and Tori tried to cheer me up, but they did not know what was wrong. Neither did Kero. I could not tell them. They were all males. I was so depressed. I did not eat anything at lunch. Just one thing, how do you cure a girl of love sickness?  
  
Madison and I walked to the backyard where- Aha! Clow Card! Was attacking.  
Then Mr. Big Shot came out and told me to stay out of the way (Meanie!) then he...tried to capture the card.  
Li then...stopped. He could not capture the card. I wonder why...But then, after I had captured the card and had the fight. I stared at it, the pain card. In addition, it looked like me.  
  
Its night. Dark, scary, and mean!  
Opps! I was talking about Li, not the night. Li is dark, scary, and plain mean!  
While capturing the Smoke card, Li and I faced another problem, well let me start at the beginning.  
  
-The Fight Scene-  
  
I left Madison behind this time, due to her...Sickness. Kero was asleep at home. I wanted to prove I could capture a card alone.  
Well, it started out okay. Then Li showed up and started yelling at me.  
As I turned around, the smoke card attacked me and I could not breathe.  
Then, Li swooped down and rescued me, kind of.  
The card would not let him touch me. Everytime Li tried to grab me; I would turn into smoke! My wand had slipped from my hands, making it impossible for me to capture the card! I was completely helpless!  
Li ended up capturing the card and I returned to my normal self. I collapsed on the cold, hard concrete that made up the sidewalk. Tears were coming to my eyes and I was trying hard to catch my breath.  
He helped me up, then yelled, "You worthless, pathetic, bad excuse for a-!"  
"Just shut up!" I screamed. I was all fired up. "And Leave me alone! I can do this by myself!"  
I saw his face calm down. "Not the way I see it, Sakura."  
I stopped, unbelieving. His first...nice words to me in a long time, he was being reasonable.  
He paused, "Where are Madison and Kero?"  
"Gone." I whispered. It was obvious, he was startled by my voice, but I could not do anything about it, I was completely out of breath.  
He turned away; "I'll...see you later." Then, he left! I was so...so...so DISAPPOINTED! Wahhaa!  
I went home, and Kero asked me where I had been. I told him about little Li. He got REALLY mad, he wanted to practically kill Li! Kero's nickname for him is "The Kid." He asked if Mei Len was there, and I said no. If she had been there, Kero would have had a fit!  
Anyway, the next day, my dad said we were going over to Wei's house, so I could apologize to Li about what had happened at his dinner party. We were all going out to eat. The bad thing was Li and I were not exactly friendly. The good thing was- it would be just Syaoran-Kun and I!  
We walked into Wei's house. It was absolutely gorgeous! In my hand, I held the present I had bought and wrapped for Li...Under Sargent dad's orders naturally!  
Wei smiled at me; " Master Syaoran will be down shortly, Miss Avalon."  
I watched as my dad studied a Clow Card. Wei and I froze up in terror. He smiled, "Ah...Tarot cards!"  
Wei and I let out identical sighs. That was extremely close, no?  
We were still waiting for Li, this was taking forever! Wei stood, "I'll be right back." He said, heading upstairs.  
I held the present in my shaky hands. What if he didn't like it? What if he....despised it? I would probably never live it down!  
I studied the doorway; bright Cherry Blossoms hung over it. I smiled, how pretty, how romantic. Then he came down in this...this tuxedo, with a cute bear with wings in his hand, smiling gently. His face was blushing a light pinkish color, and Wei was pushing him the rest of the way down the stairs. My father and I stood quickly.  
Wei pushed Li even closer toward me. Li had turned an even darker shade of pink, he was so adorable. He thrust the bear out to me, barely able to speak, "I-I uh made t-this f-for u-umm you." He stammered.  
As soon as I took it, I handed my gift to him. I smiled, "Here."  
Li held it then croaked out; "I'll...open it later, thanks."  
"Well then, let's go!" Wei laughed, trying his best to ease the tension between Li and I. It was not working very well.  
At the restaurant, Wei and dad took a table and forced Li and I to sit alone at another (Parents and guardians are so cruel!)  
We sat down and picked up the menus, mine completely covered my face and I began to hum softly.   
~ZAP~ I could feel Li's stare, I glanced up quickly. Li was startled and he looked back down. I swear, what was his deal? I am going to scream.  
The waiter came, and I turned to Li, "What do you want?"   
"Uh..." was Li's response. He blushed. "How about that pasta? Fettuccini Alfredo?"  
"Sir," The waiter replied, "The plate is, um...large."  
Li hesitated, but I replied, "Then we'll share it." Li just stared at me, surprised. I smiled, "What? Do you think I have cooties?" That did it, he took off. "Li, Hey, Li wait!" I cried, chasing after him, being in a dress did not help much; good thing it was short though.  
He was doubled over on the balcony, clutching the rail. Completely out of breath. I stopped beside him. "Li?" Li turned to me; I did not know what I had expected. I blinked then smiled, "Are you...okay?" He did not answer, just looked right through me. "You know..." I began, fiddling with my dirty blonde hair, "I was thinking, about what you said at my dads party, and you know...you are right." I put my hand against his face; he sort of leaned up against it. "I am pathetic."  
"Avalon-" Li began, but I shook my head, and he closed his mouth.  
"No, it is true." I said, a melancholy smile pulled at my lips. Li's face flushed, and he grabbed my wrist, I felt my body tense as he pulled me closer. I froze.  
I watched as he set it down. He smiled, and cleared his throat. "So..."  
I paused, my whole body tense, "Yes?"  
Li tensed, then felt a tap on his shoulder, "Huh?"  
I gasped, "Yuki!" I breathed.  
Yuki smiled, "Hello Sakura."  
I smiled, my face turning red, "Ah...Yuki...I mean, Uh...Hello!" Li frowned and muttered something under his breath. I cocked my head.  
Li sniffed, acting cocky, "Hmm!" He turned and walked to our table as though nothing had happened here.  
I turned to Yuki, "Hey! What are you doing here?"  
Yuki smiled, pushed his glasses back up on his nose, and smiled again, "I...got your message. Something you wanted to tell me?"  
I grabbed his arm, "Oh, Yuki!" I nodded yes. "Oh, I must tell you-"  
Suddenly I heard someone behind me, I turned to look, it was Li, he stared venomently at Yuki while he spoke, " Sakura, it is time to eat."  
I looked at him strangely before turning back to Yuki, "Oh..." I smiled, "Come to my house at ten, I will tell you there." Yuki nodded as I turned and walked back to the table. Li had his fork poised, ready to dig in, I picked mine up and began eating, staring at nothing in particular. After awhile, I spoke one of my thoughts aloud, "I just thought about this."  
"What?" Li asked bitterly, shaking me out of my thoughts, when I realized I had spoken the thought aloud, I quickly made it sound as though it had been meant to come out.  
I could not help but grin, "When we don't eat the whole noodle and the other does, we're swapping spit.  
Li's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets. I giggled, "And the noodle you about to eat has my lipstick on it."  
After I got back home I saw Yuki waiting for me, I grinned, "Ah...Yuki."  
"What did you want to ask me, Sakura?" He asked.  
"Um...Yuki, I wanted to tell you," I felt my face turning bright red, "Yuki... I-I- I love you!" I stammered, glad it was finally off my chest, I felt so much better.  
Yuki stared at me, "I'm sorry."   
I paused, "What?"  
"I am sorry, but, well, I love another."  
"I...." I tired to hold back the tears I already felt streaming out of my eyes, "I understand." I took a step back, and turned, I ran and the tears fell into the night. I ran all the way down to King Penguin Park, at last, I was alone with my thoughts; I sat on a swing, trying to stop crying.  
"Sakura?" A male's voice asked, very softly. I turned around expecting to find Yuki; boy was I wrong, very wrong! For behind me stood Li Syaoran.  
" I sniffed, "What do you want, Li?" I asked coldly.  
Li stared at me, a dark expression plastered on his face, "What are you doing here, Avalon?" I looked up, and Li took a step back, "Sakura, w-wh-what happened to you?" He asked, so softly, so nicely.  
"Yuki..."  
Li paused, "What about him?" He asked sitting down on the swing next to me.  
I sniffed softly; "I told him something that I wanted him to know...I-I had hoped he'd say the same thing back... I told him, I loved him, Li." I saw Li's face become calm and expressionless, his eye's asked what had happened, silently, He held out a hand and I took it as he pulled me up.  
"He said...t-that he loved another..." I whimpered softly as he pulled me close into his arms, and wrapped them around me. He rocked me gently, back and forth. I cried on him softly, tears of regret soaked the fabric of his shirt.  
"I understand..." He whispered into my hair, rocking back and forth as though the wind was blowing him back and forth, and side to side.  
I felt compelled to continue, "He told me not to cry because there... th-there will be someone...out there...just waiting for me to find him." Li nodded and hummed softly, finally he pushed me away from him, he tilted my face towards him with a finger, but I looked down. I did not want him to see me in my weakness.   
He pulled me back into his embrace. He smiled softly and replied, "I know you will, Sakura. Just give it time. One day... You will find the one for you, I guarantee it." I could not help it, I felt like I was going crazy, my knees buckled and began to fall to the ground. Li caught me, barely.  
"Why do I have to wait, Why?" I replied.  
Li stopped as if thinking of a good reason. Then replied, "Come on, I will walk you home..."  
We began walking down the sidewalk, towards my house, when I said, "I really loved him," I turned to Li, "I know this will sound pretty stupid to you, but have you ever been in love, Li?"  
A strange new smile crept onto his face, something I had never seen before, he turned to me, "But I am, Sakura, I am. That is not a stupid question at all." He told me. I felt my face turning red, again.  
Suddenly we were at my door, "So..." He said softly.  
"SAKURA!" My brother, Tori, yelled, running out of the house, I gasped in shock as he collared Li, "What are you doing with my little sister?" He growled angrily.  
I grabbed his arm, "Tori...Please put Li down...dad made us go to some restaurant, with him and Wei, he was just being nice, walking me home and all..."   
Tori stared at me for a couple of seconds, then set Li down on his feet. I smiled softly, "Thank you Tori, you are a great brother..." I said sweetly and kissed his cheek, he blushed and went inside. He managed one last glare before slamming the door behind him. I sighed softly, "I don't think I want to go home just yet, I don't want to face the investigative unit." I smiled sadly.  
Li's face turned bright red even though he tried to laugh it off, "Oh...Um, well..."  
I smiled again, "You can leave if you want to."  
Li stared at me, surprised yet again. Suddenly he spoke, "No! I cannot just leave you...uh...alone.  
I smiled my grief, "No, I guess you can't..." We walked back to the park in silence, our hands rubbing against each other, I shivered slightly. I guess he felt it, because the jacket to his tuxedo was put over my shoulders. "Thanks," I whispered.   
When we were at the park, we saw people ice-skating on the ice of the lake. I smiled, "Isn't it beautiful? Oh...I wish I had brought my ice skates!"  
"I can rent some for us if you want..." Li replied. He started to walk up to the counter. I stared at him as he rented two pairs. I slipped off my shoes, he handed me a pair and I slipped them on, then slid out onto the ice. My dress was so short, I was afraid it would fly up, but I was soon having so much fun that I forgot all about it. I just skated, showing off for Li. He was showing off, too! He could skate really well; it was as if he was floating on the ice. Then my klutzyness kicked in; I fell hard on the ice and could not catch myself for the follow through. Li skated over and held out his hand. I grabbed his wrist and pulled myself up, "I'm fine, thanks."  
Then I saw Li's face turn a bright shade of red, I looked down, my dress had ripped when I fell and now there was a large tear coming right up to my waist, "Damn it!" I muttered under my breath, letting go of Li's wrist to cover it. He chuckled softly, and skated over to where he had left his coat and brought it back with him. He then proceeded to tie it around my waist; my face was turning even redder now. Li stretched, then slipped, I tried to grab his hand but only succeeded in losing my balance and falling down with him. I lifted my head, "I'm so sorry." I muttered.  
"It's alright..."  
We just laid there, then someone shouted, "Hey get a room and get lost!" I looked down and noticed that I was lying on top of him.  
"Oh! I am so Sorry Li!" I cried my face flushing, his face was equally red, I jumped off quickly and he stood up.  
We turned away from each other, and then went back to return the skates, I smiled, "Well...what now?"  
Li paused before replying, "Let's go to the Soda Shop real fast, I am sort of hungry."  
"Sure," I agreed, we walked off, "Hey isn't this a... a... DATE?" I asked.  
As we sipped our sodas... Rika, Madison, and some other friends from school walked in, I began to choke on my soda, "L-L-Li!"  
Li cocked his head and I pointed to my friends. "Come on, Let's go!" He said grabbing my hand. Bad position to be in, just then they saw us, with our hands clamped together. Madison looked at our hands and then at me questioningly. I turned down grinning sheepishly, so did Li. We saw why they were staring at us, our hands.  
We let them go then ran off without a second look. As soon as we were far away, I laughed, "Wow, that was a close one, huh?"  
"Yeah, " Li replied. I paused as he stared at me. There was a strange expression on his face, not sorrow, happiness, anger, nor calm... I could not describe it, for I had never seen it upon his face before. He was not flushing, or in pain. What was it? He took a step toward me, when I did not move back he took another, I took a step back, towards the hard concrete wall of the dark alleyway we were in. I took another step back as he took two more towards me, now I was pressed against wall, He took five steps towards me and closed the space between us. I was a little shorter than him and was looking up at him, into those auburn eyes. "Sakura?" Li began, putting his hands onto the wall, his arms above my head.  
Suddenly I felt my throat close. I swallowed hard, "Yes?" I managed to croak out.  
Li leaned forward, his breath smelled like mint, he began to whisper, "Sakura, I just wanted to say...that-"  
"Sakura! What are you and Li Syaoran doing out here?"   
I turned my head and saw Natako, Madison, and Rika, staring straight at us.  
I began to panic and stammered, "Uh...we....uh we...we were..." I stammered, looking to Li for help. "Um...you see...uh..."  
Li stepped in, "We were doing nothing!" he snapped and I nodded, although it was a total lie. "Why do you think I would be hanging out with Avalon?!"  
Everyone glanced at each other. I was totally offended! Li smirked, then walked off. I stared after him in disbelief. Rika paused, then looked at my face. I was almost in tears. "I thought we were friends now...Li Syaoran." I whispered to myself, then ran back to my house without a second look.  
  
"Damn it!" I jumped up, Kero and Madison (with her camera, Of Course!) right behind me. I growled, "That thing is way to fast!" I snapped.  
"Duh! Slow Card!" I closed my eyes, "Slow Card! Become the chain of power! Slow card, release and dispel!" I slammed down my wand, and the Slow Card appeared.  
It chased after the light card; Madison filming the whole thing, "Way to go, Sakura!" As soon as I caught the card Madison grabbed my arm, "Sakura...can I ask you something?"   
"Yeah."  
Madison paused, "Why were you and Li...out together last night? Li says it's nothing, but I think it's something."  
I blushed, "Madison, it really is nothing."  
"Oh yeah? Then I dare you to go over to Li's house, and tell him you hate him!"  
I gaped at her, "But, but Madison! That is so mean!"  
She shook her head. Kero flew over, "Yeah, Sakura. Tell him, then give him a left and a right, and huh! Then another punch, Uh!"  
I sighed, "Oh...oh alright, I guess all do it." I went home and then changed out of my Card Captor outfit. After that I headed over to Li's house, and rapped softly on his door.  
Li opened it, rubbing his eyes, "S-Sakura?"  
"Li?" I began, "I...I..."  
"Yes?" He asked, waking up, his dark brown eyes examined me closely.  
I looked down, "Li...I, I-" 'Love you.' I thought, but was unable to say it. What would he think? I stared at him.  
Li blinked, "Sakura...is something wrong?" I shook my head and took off. Li's face turned bright red. Running! Yep, I ran all the way home and flew into my bed giggling. I had done it! I had kissed Li!   
Tori came in, and gave me a funny look, "Sakura? Are you okay?"  
"Oh Li..."I whispered into my pillow with a deep passion in my voice, my face flushed a deep red. "I wish you were here!" All of a sudden, I heard the doorbell ring.  
"I'll get it!" I yelled jumping up and running downstairs, leaving Tori standing in my bedroom doorway.  
I grabbed the door and swung it wide-open, "Li!" I said surprised. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside with him. He gently closed the door. He stared at me and a heavy silence fell over us. I decided to stop the blanket of silence by saying something. Whenever I opened my mouth to form the words I wanted to say, they came out fragmented and made no sense.  
He walked over and put his pointer finger over my mouth, "...Uh....Wei said...he said I should...Talk to you..." He whispered, staring into my green eyes, trapping my eyes with his in a mental interlock. It seemed like he was looking for something in them, but what? He finally pulled his finger away; signaling it was okay for me to talk.  
I nodded, his face was red and he appeared to be trying his best to concentrate. He finally let go of my eyes and began to study the ground, not even realizing that we were walking. I could feel the tears coming back; they clogged my throat. "S-Sakura...?" Li whispered, "I..."  
"Li..." I whispered softly, it was all I could manage. I wiped the tears out of my eyes and looked up and smiled, "Do you hate me? For kissing you?" I asked.  
"NO!" Li said, to quickly, "I mean...well..."  
"Well, I am an idiot!" I yelled turning around, ready to run, but he grabbed my arm holding me back. I could feel the hot tears return, this time I could not stop them, they came out in a flood and Li Pulled me into his arms and rocked me. His warm breath flew around my ears as he whispered to me, "Sakura, you aren't-"  
"Shut UP!" I yelled angrily pulling away from him and stepping until I was hidden in shadows, I turned putting my back to him, "You just don't know! You do not understand how I feel! Li!"  
I felt Li's hand clamp onto my shoulder, I blushed and stood still, hoping in my heart that he would say something.  
"Maybe...I do..." He whispered.  
I turned around, confused thinking maybe I had not heard right. Li just smiled. That look I had not been able to read or describe before, it was back on his face, but it was beautiful. I paused before speaking, "H-How would you know how I felt?" I muttered through tears, but he had caught what I had said.  
Li stood silent, as though he was not quite sure weather or not to answer my question. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, "Because..." he whispered, "it's exactly how I feel."  
"And what is that?" I whispered, drawing closer. Li had lowered his face down to mine. He cupped my chin in his hand, His palm warm and sweaty. His face was calm, although his body quivered. He smiled, "It is because...because I am hopelessly in love with you..." He whispered putting his lips softly on mine.  
  
A/n- now we all know that it cannot end like that so read on, there are still at least four chapters if I keep on writing them this long. Which I probably will not, but I need to hook my readers! To OOC? To long? Come on give me your opinions! R&R! 


	2. Part 2

Card Captor Sakura Story 1  
"A Dream Come True?"  
Chapter 2  
Written by- Mystical Knight  
Mistytogepi@hotmail.com  
  
  
A/N- Nope I don't own CCS  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! Wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes. Li was standing over me gently   
shaking my shoulders. We were on the sidewalk in front of his Apt.  
"What…What happened?" I whispered pushing hair out of my face and trying to remember the   
events leading up to now. He just helped me up, ignoring my question and walking me back home. I felt   
kinda lost and dizzy. Li gave me a small quick squeeze before turning and running back to his home. It was   
dawn; I had to get ready for school.  
  
A while later I strapped on my roller blades and headed to school. Which parts were dreams;   
which had really happened? I thought to myself.  
  
At school I shoved my roller blades into the back of my locker and ran into class. Rika eyed me   
suspiciously. "What's going on between you and Li Syaoran?" She asked me.  
Mei Len's ears perked up at the sound of Li's name, "Yeah? What about him?"  
"Nothing!" I said taking a step backwards.   
He ignored me through the whole class period, which made the girls ease up on me. Good, I   
thought, there is nothing between us anyway. So then why did it hurt so much?  
  
Finally, recess!  
Instead of following the other students outside, I went to my locker. I pulled the bear Li had given   
me out of my locker. I pulled it close as I sat on the bench. "Hmm…. You need a name, huh?" I paused, "I   
know! I'll call you little Syaoran!"  
"Hey! Did I hear someone call my name?" It was Li.  
"Eep!" I murmured, slamming the door of my locker shut, then shook my head hard. He looked at   
me oddly. I felt my color rising, "Nothing! It was nothing, Really!"  
He snorted, "Oh really? What's in your locker than?"  
I felt my face growing warmer, "N-nothing that would interest you…." I murmured.  
Li glowered, "then you won't mind if see it….unless you're hiding something from me, which you   
wouldn't do, right Avalon?"  
I could not speak, it felt like I was going to hurl whatever was in my stomach, I felt tears rising in   
my eyes. Li cocked his head in a motion saying he wanted me to move, for some reason I agreed and   
moved just enough for him to open the locker door. He opened the door and his eyes grew wide. I could not   
take it, I moved away and ran down the hallway, the tears streaming freely down my face in tiny rivers.  
  
"Sakura?" his voice was far away now. I had hid in the girl's bathroom, now in full-fledged tears.  
"Why did he have to look? Why did he have to know every little detail of my life?" I quieted   
down so I would not arouse suspicion.  
His footsteps halted, "Sakura, I know you're in there…" He said softly from the doorway.  
"If you want me so much then come and get me!" I shouted angrily.  
"Fine!" He answered defiantly, I heard the door open and footsteps. I lifted my legs up so he   
would not see them. "Sakura?" he whispered my name as a question.  
"Get lost you jerk!" I replied sniffing. Li kicked open the stall door. I stared hard at my hands no   
longer wishing to look at him.  
"Sakura…Why are you so mad at me?" He asked tilting my head up to face him, his were not   
angry as I had expected them to be, but sad, almost regretful…  
"I jumped up, " If I am not mistaken, YOU were mad at ME first! For one thing, I am NOT   
pathetic! Another, I am perfectly fine on my own! I do not a Chinese BRAT hanging around me!"  
His eyes narrowed angrily, "I am not a Chinese brat. I am master of the Clow, here to retrieve and   
control the cards, which you obviously cannot do! Then I have to bring them back to Hong Kong as told by   
Clow himself!"  
"Well I'm the Clow Mistress!" I taunted in challenge to his authority, "And I don't care what you   
promised, I have my own destiny to fulfil!"  
Li glowered, "And why is that?"  
"Because all you care about are those idiotic cards. And although you are a spoiled, selfish,   
annoying, brat, I can't keep from-" I couldn't finish.  
He laughed bitterly, "You think I'm collecting them for myself?" I shook my head as a yes. His   
voice grew harsh and bitter, "It's my duty to collect the cards for my clan!" his voice a dark growl in my   
ears.  
"Why do it?" I whispered, "Why?"  
"Because I take care of them, because I love them!"  
"Oh yeah, Well, " I shouted, "I love you!"  
"And I love you, too!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!"  
I paused long enough for my brain to absorb what had just happened. We had not, had we, oh my   
god! Did I …Did he?….Oh no!  
I paused…"Li-"  
"Sakura-"  
"Do you …mean it?" I asked softly. Li did not reply, just stocked out of the girls' Bathroom. I   
stared at his retreating figure, then sat down again.  
  
As I got back to class the teacher handed me a sheet of paper that read:  
  
I could choose yes,  
I could choose no,  
On the road of life, which  
Way do you go?  
-Syaoran  
  
  
A/n- No this isn't the end, have patience. I am in the middle of moving, but I plan to add a bunch of stuff,   
so do not worry. I will finish, but technically this is the last chapter in this story until I write more or find a   
terminal upon which I can upload. 


End file.
